This application relates to a new cultivar of Sansevieria trifasciata. The new variety is the product of chance discovery. The inventor discovered the new variety as a whole plant, naturally occurring mutation from the parent plant Sansevieria trifasciata ‘Black Gold’, unpatented.
The new variety was first observed by the inventor, in December 2012 in a planting of the parent plant, at a commercial nursery in Costa Rica. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘GREEN MERMAID’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘GREEN MERMAID’ was first performed at a commercial nursery in Costa Rica by leaf cuttings of original plant in 2012. Through subsequent propagation, approximately 5 generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.